Ed,Eddn,Eddy Go To War
(Leaving off from Ed,Eddn,Eddy Pearl Harbor) The next morning Eddy turned on the radio and heard what he thought he would hear. " Ed, Double D wake up!" yelled Eddy " What is it Eddy? " said Edd. " President Roosevelt just declared war on the Japes!" yelled Eddy. " So theres nothing we can do we just hope we win the war" said Edd. " There is something we can do we'll sign up for the Army " said Eddy " Eddy we can't sign up I can't even do one push up " said Edd " We got to besides I want to teach those Japes a lesson " said Eddy. So they got they're stuff packed up and left the hotel. Then they saw a place to sign up for the Army. " We would like to sign up for the Army " said Eddy. " You can't sign up your too young " said the soldier. " Hey dorks! " yelled Kevin " What are you doing here? " asked Eddy " I'm trying to sign up for the Army what does it look like? " asked Kevin. " Listen dude you got to sign us up " ordred Eddy. " Will alright but I know I gona regret this " said the Soldier. 10 weeks later " I don't think I can keep doing this Eddy " said Edd. " Lighten up Sockhead we're going to battle tommarow " said Eddy. " O GOODY GOODY I HAVE ALWAYS WANTED TO GO INTO BATTLE! " yelled Ed. Their first battle was at Iwo Jima. The next day they woke and got ready quickly. They had a M1 Gerand a Thompson and a Colt. They got on thier Duck a stared moving. Then Eddy in shock saw Kevin, Rolf, and Johnny next to them. " What are you guys doing here ? " asked Eddy. " We're tring to defeat Japan to what did you think we were going to let you guys take the credit ?" asked Kevin. They wre silent until they got out of thier Duck. There was no gun firing for some reason. They moved slowly into the jungle then they suddenly heard a noise. " BANZIE !" yelled a Japenies soldier. Then out of nowhere 20 Japanies soldiers chared at them with thier bayounts. " Oh dear " said Edd. " Hey Sockhead throw a greanade. He grabbed a greanade and then pulled the pin. " I hope I get this right " said Edd. When it exploded it killed half of them. Suddenly one of the enemy got ready to stab Eddy. The soldier kicked Eddy to the ground and tried to stab Eddy but Eddy pulled out his Colt and shot him in the heart. " That's for what you did at Pearl Harbor " said Eddy. Then another soldier tried to stab Ed but head butted him in the chest which knock the soldier to the ground and grabbed the enemy's bayonout. " FOR THE U.S.A " yelled Ed. And stabbed the soldier in the eye. But for Edd he got kicked by the soldier and got stabbed in the arm. " OW !" yelled Edd. But Eddy shot the soldier with his garand. He draged Edd higher up the volcano Eddy gave Edd his Colt to give him cover and finally got to the top and Eddy saw a Scoped Artiska and used it for sniping he took all of the enemys and took out the American flag but as soon as he got it out Kevin Rolf and Johnny came up the volcano. " We want to help to" said Kevin. They pushed the pole in so hard the pole went 2 ft. in the ground. " We won " said Eddy And they went to thier Duck to tell thier success. When they told the general said that thier next mission was going to be at the Guadalcanal. Eddy got promoted to a Corporal for saving Edd's life and Edd also got promoted for his bravery. Three weeks later they got suited up and got in thier Duck when they got out there was no gun firing. " Where are those basterds ?" asked Kevin. " I don't know but keep your eyes peeled for the enemy " ordered Eddy. They got deeper inland saw an enemy base at the bottom of the ridge. There was fuel tanks, radio antenna, radio equipment, and tanks. " Ok heres the plan Double D you stay here and when I put 2 fingers up start snipeing with your Springfield, Kevin you come me to see if we can find any battle plans, Rolf you will put charges on the radio antenna, radio equipment, fuel tanks, and tanks, Johnny and Ed you stand guard outside the tent " said Eddy. " We must not attract attention no noise knife only " said Eddy. When they got to the tent there was a Japanies officer Eddy siliently and put his hand over his mouth and knifed him in the throat and hid the body. They grabed the battle plans and Rolf set all the charges and Eddy put up 2 fingers and Edd started sniping. When they got to Edd they ran to the Duck and stormed of the island and saw a large explosion coming from the baseand told the general again. When they told the general he was really satisfied and said they're next mission would be the Shuri Castle in Japan.